


Kinktober 2020

by Alennyah, RoseDarkfire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Birthday Presents, Breeding, Cherri has a Vagina, Cherri is a Female Sans, Collars, Crossdressing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Flare can change appearance, Impact Play, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Panty Thievery, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spankings, Teasing, Voyeurism, seedling, touch starved, witch reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alennyah/pseuds/Alennyah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Another Year of Sin brought to you by RoseDarkfire and Alennyah
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	1. Heated Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Welcome to our fun little experimentation. This year I am not doing this on my own. I would like to introduce my Hunni Bee Alennyah. We are looking forward to your comments on the content we come up with. No Prompt list since this is Alenn's first year. Hope you all enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrortale Grillby and Genderswap Fell Sans
> 
> Kink- Image texts

It’s been a good three days since the last time she saw him. She missed his words, his looks, his caresses. She needed him, so much right now. But work needed him. They had plans for when he was going to take a week off so they could enjoy some quality time together. But Cherri’s patience was running thin.

Eyeing the time on the clock, she smirked.  _ getting close ta his dinner break,  _ she hummed in thought. He deserved a reward for all the hard work he’s done in securing this place the two of them called home. It wasn’t big by any means, but it was theirs, and Cherri had worked hard to make it comfortable for the both of them. 

  
  


She grabbed her phone and got up, idly straightening some of the mess in the house as she went. Yes, she was more of the lazy kind of skeleton monster, but she’d grown to see how happy it made her mate when she picked up after herself, and that was more than enough incentive to pick up. Her sister would have been so proud of her. Moving toward the stairs, she looked to the door one last time, a small frown on her face as a part of her wished for him to come through the front door and give her a big hug. 

  
  
_ damnit, why did i ever agree ta let him have that apartment above the bar? why didn’t i just tell him ta rent it out?  _ She mourned, and not for the first time. His shifts have been too long as of late, as Grillby’s has become much busier. Monsters have been on the surface for years, and humans were finally integrating with them smoother than in the past. Yeah, there had been rough patches, but things had been smoothed over fairly well with the ambassador’s help.

  
  


With a quiet sigh, Cherri continued up the stairs, heading for her shared room with Flare. Or would be shared if he were here. She turned the fairy lights on above the window, seeing that it was already dark outside. Being late fall, it wasn’t surprising the sun had dipped past the horizon. It only helped to set the mood. 

  
  


Sitting on the edge of the bed she opened her phone, answering a few messages from her friends and coworkers, wishing her a happy anniversary. It made her smile sweetly for a moment, thinking on how she and Flare had been steady now for a good year. Things had been a bit rough at first, what with her insecurities and his slight stubbornness on her being the first to initiate things. 

  
  


Opening her ongoing chat with Flare, she felt a blush creep across her zygomatic bones.  _ yep, i’mma doing this. it’ll be fine, _ she thought. 

  
  


**CherriBlossom:** hey hotstuff, how’s dinner? 

  
  


She sent the message, her soul pounding with nerves. The reply was instant.

  
  
**Hotstuff:** It’s lonesome without you, my little Cherri.

  
  
Cherri couldn’t help but smile at the message. Even through text she could feel the love and care Flare held for her. It made her soul swell with joy at the thought of the little gift she was about to give him. Opening her camera, she positioned herself against the headboard, holding her arm out before tilting it just slightly to take the first pic of what would be many. She made sure to get her ecto just on the very edge of the screen, smirking slightly at the knowledge the little keyhole style black shirt she wore drove Flare crazy. Revealing just enough to tantalize, but hide enough to leave the rest to the imagination.

  
  


Once she was happy with how the picture had turned out, she hit send, tagging a message with the picture.    
  


  
**CherriBlossom:** well, i’m sure  _ bonely _ without ya here.

  
  


**Hotstuff:** Stars! What I wouldn’t do to come and solve your loneliness.

  
  


Cherri giggled at that. She wasn’t going to make this any easier on him. 

  
  


**CherriBlossom:** well, i got ya a little present ta hopefully pass the time faster.

  
  


She formed her tongue, winking as she took another picture of herself, this time her dark red jacket unzipped and hanging off one shoulder. She waited for Flare to answer before sending the picture with her answering message.

  
  


**Hotstuff:** Oh, sweetheart, you didn’t have to get me anything. Just being there for me is more than I could have ever asked for.

  
  


Stars, she loved him. He was the sweetest thing to her, even when she’d been a bitch at first to him. It’s what had won her over in the end. He’d been able to see through her hard exterior, honed to a sharp point because of the way her Underground had been, kill, or be killed.

  
  


**CherriBlossom:** but it’s yer birthday flameman, i gotta get ya something!

  
  


She sent the picture, then another message before Flare could answer.

  
  


**CherriBlossom:** this is just a prelude fer what’s ta cum~

  
  


She ducked her head for a moment as she waited for his response. She’d never done anything like this before, and it was maddening not knowing if it was even doing anything for her mate. When her phone dinged, she jumped then looked it over, laughing at the blushing mess Flare had become. He’d sent a photo of himself locked in the bathroom, staring into the camera with a heated expression she knew all too well.

  
  


**Hotstuff:** You know I’m at work, right? 

  
  


Cherri laughed brightly, even though no one could hear her. But of course she knew he was at work. Why else would she have started with a more, innocent picture?

  
  
**CherriBlossom:** of course i know, flameman. and it’s only going ta get better~

  
  


She could almost hear the whine he’d make at her words, and it made her pussy grow slick with growing want and need. It’d been too long since the last time they’d done anything. She  _ needed _ him. But this present she had planned for him would have to suffice for now.

  
  


A beat of silence passed before she got another message, making her grin even as her soul flipped within her chest.

  
  


**Hotstuff:** I have forty-five minutes, Cherriblossom.

  
  


She didn’t waste a second as she set herself up, her red blush creeping across her cheekbones as she slid her jacket off, letting it fall to the bed behind her. Puffing her cheeks slightly, she took another picture, noting the red inverted hearts in her sockets as she held a kiss out for Flare. Sending the picture, she took the time to unbutton her shirt, taking photos as she went along, sending each one.   
  
**CherriBlossom:** likin’ what ya see so far?   
  
**Hotstuff:** Of course my dear. You are perfect in anything, or nothing,

Cherry flushed, running a hand down her front to caress her ecto breast, moaning softly.    
  
**CherriBlossom:** if only ya were the one undressin’ me~

**Hotstuff:** I’d be there if I could, love.   
  
She smirked, her shirt hanging at her wrists as she took another picture, showcasing the delicate black lace bra she’d put on just for this show. He’d never seen this particular set before. Because she’d bought it just earlier today for him.   
  
**Hotstuff:** Stars, is that new?   
  
**CherriBlossom:** sure is!   
  
Cherri removed her shirt completely, taking the time to take multiple pictures, knowing it was driving Flare crazy. Sliding a hand under her bra, making sure it kept her nipples covered, she squeezed the ecto flesh, a soft moan escaping her boney lips as she stared into the camera lens, her smirk knowing.   
  
**Hotstuff:** Cherri, please, I need you. Come to me while there’s still time on my dinner break.   
  
Cherri paused for a moment to answer his pleas.   
  
**CherriBlossom:** are ya sure that’s the best idea? ‘cause i’m not sure i should~   
  
She knew she was teasing him a bit, but it was payback for the teasing he’d done to her in the past. She blinked when another message came from him, making her lick her gold fang. Staring, she moaned at the sight of him leaning against the wall, his face flushed as he pushed his spikey white hair back, his pale red eyes pleading into the camera for her to come to him.   
  
**Hotstuff:** Please, my little Cherri, I miss you. And it is my birthday. Aren’t I supposed to get anything I ask for?   
  
Cherri huffed, shaking her head. She couldn’t give in to him, not so easily.   
  
**CherriBlossom:** cum now, ya know how ta ask me~   
  
She lifted the bra and took a tantalizing picture of her breast exposed for him.  _ gonna have ta work a bit harder, flameman,  _ she thought with a giggle.   
  


**Hotstuff:** Are you asking for a spanking when I get home?   
  
Cherri shuddered just reading that message, her pussy dripping all the more. She traced her free hand down her stomach, tracing circles along her ecto, moaning as she imagined him holding her across his lap, his warm hand slapping one asscheek then the other. It took all her willpower not to shortcut to him right then.

**CherriBlossom:** ya’d have ta come home fer that ta happen, sweetheart.   
  
She smirked at the instant reply.   
  
**Hotstuff:** Too bad your ecto is red, though I guess it just means I have to smack you all the harder so I can see the bruise on you.   
  
She shivered harshly, another moan escaping her as she laid back on the bed, her phalanges dipping past the waistline of her dark grey leggings. Sweat beaded her skull as her fingers brushed against her sensitive clit. She angled her camera so to catch what she was doing when a sudden call came through, making her nearly drop her phone.    
  
Blinking for a moment, she was surprised to see Flare video calling her. He rarely did that while at work. Smirking, she slid the button over to answer. His face appeared, a stern look she knew meant trouble for her later greeting her shit eating grin. 

“hey hotstuff~” she cooed sweetly. “ya like what i been sending ya so far?”

“Do I really need to answer that?” he hummed, raising an ivory brow at her. She caught the sight of his flustered blush and her smirk only grew.

“Aw, ya having a bit of a  _ hotflash _ there, flameman?” she purred.

She saw him glance to where the door to the bathroom was, knowing he likely heard someone passing down the hall toward the kitchen area. “Why are you doing this to me right now?” he moaned.

“‘cause ya know ya love it. the thrill of maybe getting caught, the thought of someone hearing ya,” she hummed. She resumed moving her hand down her pants, her flush deepening as he stared at her for a moment, a small pout appearing on his face.

“Why won’t you come to me, Cherriblossom?” he softly groaned, his pale red eyes beseeching her to grant his request.

“it wasn’t part of the gift i have planned fer ya,” she purred, her back arching upward as she met his intense stare, knowing what she was doing to him and loving every second of it.

Flare glanced to the door again before an audible zip sounded in the quiet between them. Cherri blushed, feeling the thrill pass between them even across the distance. “Ya sure ya can’t cave, my Cherri?” he hummed, keeping the camera angled to his face. She knew he was keeping her from seeing what she wanted.

“oh, ya gonna start teasin’ me too?” she moaned, two phalanges sinking into her as she spread her legs wider, her feet bracing against the mattress. 

“You know the answer to that,” he said, his voice dropping an octave, making Cherri moan in response. “Are you really going to keep me wait Cherri? It’s my birthday, love. I shouldn’t have to beg you to come to me,” he murmured.

Her breath hitched at his words, and she opened her sockets to meet his heated gaze. “but i love hearing ya beg,” she cooed.

“Hmm, why do I get the feeling you’re doing this in hopes I make your birthday one you won’t forget?” he hummed, the sound of rustling could be heard over the phone. 

Cherri laughed breathlessly, her pussy dripping more as she slipped a third phalange in, another moan, louder, answering his question.

“That’s what I thought,” he growled.

Cherri groaned, her thumb flicking across her clit again, making her cry out softly. 

“If you want to cum so bad, why not join me, Cherriblossom?” he purred. 

Whining she looked to him with need. “ya just can’t make this easy can ya?” she huffed, smiling at him. As much as she loved teasing him, she loved to fuck him more. “fine, ya win, this time,” she hummed. Without moving, she opened the void and stepped through, stopping directly in front of him, her phone moving to the counter along with his as she used her magic to shift them out of the way.

Warm arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. “About time you came to your senses,” he sighed, flipping her around and shoving her pants down to her ankles. Wasting no time in taking what he wanted. Her.


	2. A Collar from You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober featuring Pooch (Fellswap Papyrus) and Reader and guest appearance by Currant (SwapFell Sans).  
> Prompt for day 2 is collar.

You sit across from Currant, your gaze watching him as he paces back and forth in the living room. You know what you are asking of him is a rather difficult topic for him. Yes, he is Pooch’s brother, but things have been hard for the little skeleton before you met his brother, and even now you don’t know most of what they have been through, and it doesn’t feel right to press the matter with either of them.

But, you’ve been together for nearly two years, and things have been going really well with you and Pooch. Yeah, sometimes Pooch can be a bit more clingy than you like, and maybe a bit too flirty, especially when it comes to that time of month for you, but you love him regardless. And you want to show Pooch just how serious you are.

Which is the reason you are sitting here, watching Currant as he continues to pace in front of you, his violet eye lights glaring at the carpet. The movement is graceful and slightly seductive, and, at one point, you would have been more than willing to jump into a relationship with him. You have Pooch though, and Currant has his own mate, and the two of them are happy together.

“Let Me Get This Straight…..You Want Me To Tell You About Pooch’s Collar,” he huffs, halting in front of you and staring down at you, his left brow bone raised in question. “Why Not Have This Conversation With Your Mate?” he demands.

“Because he looks up to you. Because you are his older brother. Because I want to have your approval taking this relationship to the next level,” you say, sitting up more on the couch. “I want to spend my life with Pooch, Currant. Help me understand what it means giving him a collar,” you plead gently.

Currant meets your gaze, his eye lights softening as he considers your intense gaze. He surprises you when he comes forward, taking both of your hands into his and a smile stretching across his skull. “My Dear, You Didn’t Need To Come To Me For Something Like This. Pooch Would Have Answered Any Of Your Questions,” he says, his thumb rubbing the back of your hand. 

“I know he would have, but, it’s not like I can actually ask your father for his hand,” you murmur, looking down at his hand, admiring once again the set of dark purple gloves he wears to protect your delicate skin from his roughened palms.

You feel his movements still on your hand and a sharp intake of breath meets your ears, making you look up in surprise.  _ Wait! Why is he crying?! _ You think in sudden panic, slipping a hand from his and reaching up to wipe away the violet magic streaming down his zygomatic bones. 

“Stars, I Don’t Even Need To Tell You What The Collar Means If It Comes From You,” he murmurs, leaning slightly into your touch, shutting his sockets for a moment as he sighs. “It’s Given To Those Who Mean Everything To Each Other. The Reason Pooch Wears One Is Because It Was Given To Him By His Brother,” Currant says. You’ve been told in the early days of your relationship with Pooch that Currant, while like a brother to Pooch, is not his original Sans. “He Wears It As A Reminder Of What He Lost,” he whispers.

You feel your heart sink at those words, thinking to the dark orange leather collar you’ve gotten for Pooch. “Then he won’t want a new one,” you muttered, looking down again.

“Now, I Never Said That, Did I Human,” Currant reprimands gently. 

You smile, just barely and shake your head. “No, I guess you didn’t,” you reply.

Standing upright, he extends a hand down to you, a smirk growing across his face as he helps you stand. “Well, To Answer That Question Of Yours, My Dear, I Would Be Thrilled To Have You Present A Collar To My Brother,” he says, pulling you close and wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. 

You throw your arms around him in a firm hug, clinging to him as joy fills you. A part of you has always been afraid he would turn you down when you finally got up the nerve to ask him to make it truly official with Pooch. “Thank you, Currant, this means so much to me,” you murmur into his shoulder.

“Oh, There’s No Need To Thank Me Quite Yet, My Dear Soon To Be Sister. Wait For Giving Out The Thank Yous After Tonight,” he purred.

“And why should I wait until then?” you ask.

“Because I Have A Plan That Will Have Pooch Beggin You To Put That Collar On Him,” he hummed in answer.

You pull back and meet his lights, seeing the smirk he held. “All right, Currant, I’m going to trust you on this,” you finally say, feeling a bit of nerves hit you as he steps back.

He eyes you and that smile of his turns almost predatory. “My Dear, He Won’t Be Able To Refuse You Once I’m Done With You,” he cooes.

Time passes faster than you thought it would, and you find yourself sitting in your shared apartment bedroom with Pooch, feeling a bit nervous. Currant spent the better part of two hours getting you to look just right. And the process left you a blushing mess. Shifting, you looked to the door as Currant stood there, nodding his satisfaction. 

“You Are Perfect,” he hums. “Remember What I Told You,” he adds, turning.

You whine but stay where he leaves you, every part of your heart praying this will work as well as Currant seems to think it will. You hear the front door open, and your heart immediately starts pounding as your nerves grow. 

You can hear Currant’s loud voice, and Pooch’s quieter, yet deeper tone from downstairs, and you resist the urge to get up and just meet him. You want to do this right. So you have some patience.

After what feels an hour, but is likely only five minutes, you are startled, like you often are, when you feel the static in the air as Pooch short cuts into the bedroom, a soft snarl tearing from his non-existent throat. Dark amber eye lights trail across the room as he takes a step forward when they rest on you as you kneel on the bed. He freezes, seeing you there, obviously not expecting you to be home so early.

“princess,” he purrs, his lights brightening as he takes in your predicament. You kneel on the bed, legs spread a bit apart, panting harshly as you stare up at him. Your hands are held out before you, in an almost praying gesture, and in them, you hold the collar you made for him. His gaze travels down and they shrink at the sight of what you hold, even as you see that he’s missing the one he’s worn since before you met him.

“Pooch-,” you begin when he cuts you off as he grabs the back of your neck and tilts your head up and kisses you hard. You moan, already aroused after taking Currant’s advice and getting yourself off a few times so you’d be ready for your mate. You know Pooch can smell what you’ve been doing, even with how flushed you’re sure your face is in the dim light of the room.

You grip the collar even as you reach up, taking a hold of his black jacket, trying to pull him closer. You’re panting and groan when he summons his tongue and slips it into your mouth, a snarl rumbling from deep within his chest.

“is this what currant meant when ya had something ya wanted ta talk about,” he growled, pulling back from the kiss, his lights dark as he stares down at you. A line of dark orange drool connects the two of you for a moment as you blink up at him at a loss for words, eyes catching the glint coming off his single gold fang. “well?” he presses, reaching a sharp phalange up and running it from your cheek, down your chin and coming to a stop at your throat. 

You swallow, feeling the sharpness of his touch against your soft skin, a shiver leaving you breathless. “Yes,” you finally manage to whisper, holding yourself back from touching Pooch.

“is that why he took my collar from me?” he hums, glancing down to the one you clutch in your hand.

“Yes,” you say again, trying to meet his lights.

He doesn’t look up, only stares for a beat at the collar, his expression unreadable. You begin to doubt. You must be doing something wrong. Of course he wouldn’t want this. His old collar meant so much to him! Why would he-!

Your thoughts are cut short as he looks up, his eye lights morphing into inverted orange hearts. “does this mean what i think it means?” he whispers. 

You smile. “Yes,” you say one last time. 

Pooch doesn’t give you the time to say anything else as he presses his teeth against your lips, his hand still behind your neck. He pulls you closer, his free hand cupping the both of yours holding the collar, his collar. He guides your hand to his neck, and, for a moment, you fumble with it as you can’t see what you are doing as he holds you caught in the kiss. Finally, you manage to slip it around his neck, latching it into place.

Pulling back once again, the both of you are panting as you gaze at each other. “it’s a yes from me too,” he purrs, nuzzling the side of your neck, making you shudder. “i don’t know how i ever got lucky ta find someone like ya,” he murmurs.

“Y-you’re not mad Currant took your collar?” you whisper.

You feel him chuckle against you as he shifts you to lay on your back, a soft gasp leaving you as he runs a phalanges down your body, from your collar bone to your belly button, goosebumps following his feather light touch. 

“shall i show ya how  _ mad _ i am at him, and ya fer goin’ behind my back and settin’ this up?” he growls, his tongue slipping out and licking up toward your ear. A moan leaves you and you turn your head, shivering. 

“Mmmm~ You sure aren’t acting all that mad,” you can’t help but giggle. 

You squeak in surprise when he suddenly flips you over, kneeling behind you, his hands gripping around your middle as he lifts you up onto your knees, your ass displayed for him. 

“ya made me yer’s, princess, doesn’t mean i have to act like the prince charmin’ ya think i am,” he purrs.

“I never said I wanted you to be prince charming, not while in bed,” you laugh breathlessly. His phalange trails down your spine, making you moan softly. He pauses just before he reaches your rear, and you glance back at him, wondering what he’s about to do when his hand catches the back of your neck and pushes your face and chest into the mattress. 

“then i won’t act like a prince charmin’,” he growls, leaning over you. You can feel the heat washing over you as he rests his ribcage against your back, pushing you further into the mattress. “why don’t i show ya just what it means ta make me yers,” he whispers in your ear.

You shiver under him, wanting him to take you. “Please, don’t make me wait any more,” you whine, hearing him chuckle as you hear him shuffling behind you, the audible unzipping of his pants making you squeeze your thighs together.

Sliding a hand to your wet pussy, you moan at the feel of his fingers gliding over your wet folds. “mmmm, ya already all nice and wet fer me, ain’t ya?” he cooed, his hand sliding down your pussy before coming to a stop at your clit. He flicks it once making you buck under him even as he holds you down.

“P-Pooch, please!” you plead, wiggling your ass as much as you can under him.

His hands move back to your hips and you still, unable to look back to see what he’s about to do. As you suck in an eager breath, you feel the heat of his erect magic at your slick entrance. Before you can exhale, he slams home, hilting his full length within you. Your body tenses at the sudden intrusion and you can’t help but scream in pleasure, an orgasm ripping from you at the feel of pulsing magic finally within you.

“yeah, ya like that, don’t ya,” Pooch growls into your ear, even as you moan. “ya like how it feels when i just rest here, as deep as ya can take me,” he says.

You feel yourself shaking under him even as he continues to just hold himself there. Coming down from the high of your orgasm, you whine, trying to pull him out a bit, to get him to start moving. It makes him chuckle above you at your futile attempts to get him to move. For being nothing but bones and magic, he’s so heavy!

Finally, finally, he slides his dick back, dragging the piercing at the tip along your walls, making you clench around him. Before you can react, he thrusts his pelvis forward once he’s half out of you, slamming back in, hitting the back of your channel. 

Your cries grow louder as you meet him at each thrust as he sets a brutal pace. You know Currant has gone home by now, likely the moment Pooch short cut from him in anger. You let your voice sound your pleasure, knowing it’s what your mate wants to hear.

“that’s right, sing your ecstasy,” Pooch growls, leaning over you, one hand moving to grip your bare breast. You squeal as he twists your nipple, making you clamp around him. Pooch snarls, snapping his hips harder and faster into you. “shit! yer so tight when i do that~” he groaned, twisting the other direction, making you whine.

“F-Fuck!” you scream, trying to arch your back, but he is still laying against your back, holding you in place as he pounds into you. 

“that’s what i’m doing,” he laughs, pulling nearly all the way out then slamming home, making you see stars each time he bottoms out. 

You feel the coil tighten within you and you know this orgasm will be the end of you. “P-Pooch, please, I’m so close,” you whimper, drool falling from your open mouth as you pant, meeting each thrust he drives into you.

“fuck, i am too,” he snarls. 

You groan as you feel him grow within you, the heat from his cock making your legs quiver. He hits the perfect spot and you shriek, shuddering violently under him. “There! Right there Pooch!” you cry.

He slams into you thrice more, both hands moving to grab your ample breasts, tugging and twisting your nipples. “cum!” he commands, nipping at the back of your neck even as you feel him bottom out, the tip of his cock hitting your deepest point as he erupts within you.

You stiffen under him, your mouth open in a silent scream as you cum once more. You thrash as he holds you against his front as you both lose yourselves to the pleasure. You hear him groan and growl as your walls squeeze and milk him for every drop of cum he has for you. After what seems too short a time, you collapse, quivering under Pooch.

“thank ya fer this,” he whispers into your ear, his breath coming in short pants. “i’m so happy ya wanted ta make me yers,” he added.

You smile, too tired to do anything else but nod to him. “I love you Pooch,” you say.

  
Nuzzling the back of your neck you hear his answer. “love ya too, princess.” With a gasp, he flips you over, his cock still embedded within you, his eye lights still those pretty inverted hearts. “let me show ya just how much i’ve  _ cum  _ ta love ya,” he purred. You know it’s going to be a long night. 


	3. The Bewitching Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finished one! For this one I gave Reader a name and a description. This was a Request for BoujeeD here on AO3. And she's right there aren't enough Horror Paps x Reader things out there. Enjoy it baby! Love ya!
> 
> Horrortale Papyrus and Reader
> 
> Kink- Dominance

Ever since the barrier broke Traps enjoyed walks through the forest around the mountain. The feel of the cool breeze that came down near the mountain side. The scent of the evergreen pines that flourished. And the various wildlife that he saw every once in a while cross his path.They had been free for nearly three years now, monsters and humans were still trying to thrive amongst one another. Hard to do so given the new inhabitants of the town formerly ate any humans that dropped in the Underground when they were still attempting to live under Undyne’s rule.

  
  


Traps still had nightmares about feasting on the arms or legs that his brother would bring him. The bones of the victims serve to damage his once perfect teeth. Chipping some of them and making others crooked. Knowing he no longer held a visually appealing appearance that would woo a potential mate. To avoid the nightmares the tall disfigured skeleton used a brisk walk through the forest as a form of distraction to be rid of the overwhelming guilt he felt. 

  
  


With the pain of his appearance though his naiveness was gone he became well knowledgeable about the world around him. No longer blindly followed Undyne in the Underground before the barrier had broken. She harmed the only family he had and cared about. He felt no remorse when Axe took her head. Though the bloodlust within him had wanted to place it on a spike mounting it at the entrance to where the barrier had once been. Warding off those that still served under the false queen. Alphys still followed under Undyne, he had heard rumors she still lived in her Underground. Only coming out one time to retrieve Undyne's dust. Beyond that no one saw the dinosaur.

  
  


Coming up to a field he noticed that it was a sort of clearing.it had already proven to be quite nice. He was sure when he would look up he would be able to see the stars. The trees were usually too thick for him to see them toward the mountain. And in town there wasn’t the serene feel of the forest. This clearing would be a good place to have a private little picnic. Would it be wrong to want a home out here so he could stare up at the stars? 

  
  


Looking up he expected to see a deep navy bluish purple sky covered in white glowing specks with a crescent moon. What he did not expect to see was you. You were stunning under the dim glow of the moonlight. Your dress reminded him of malachite as it hugged your curvy figure. Though most of it was hidden over the dark overcoat that blended in with your skin tone. Your hair was a fluffy cloud that became a shadow against the night sky. 

  
  


He wanted to touch you but even with his tall frame he could not. You were hovering above the ground on a broomstick. He had heard of the existence of witches but he never thought he would see one so openly. There you were just out of reach of him. You glanced down after a bit and Traps felt himself tense. Would you scream at the sight of him? Would you show disgust over his disfiguration? 

  
  


Traps could only hope that you wouldn’t notice him but the slight hitch of breath that you made told him you had. He watched as your hands moved to the handle of your broom and angled it downwards just slightly. It made you dive down slow bringing you to where you hovered about a foot from him. He could definitely pluck you from mid air with how close you were. “Hello, you're a skeleton monster from the mountain are you not?” You asked with a voice that made him want to purr. 

  
  


“Yes.” He squeaked, still surprised that you weren’t running from him screaming your head off.

  
  


“Fascinating!” You moved closer on your broom hovering so that the two of you were eye level. “Boy you're tall. My name’s Violet!” You removed one hand to offer it to him. 

  
  


This was not the reaction that he had expected from anyone. Especially when he saw the grin on your face. You looked genuinely happy to be meeting him. How could he not greet such a person like yourself. He offered up a gloved hand making his attention divert down to it, wincing when he saw the various tatters on his once glorious red gloves. He was about to drop his hand when your smaller one slid into his palm. It startled him and made him look up.

  
  


“And you are?” You smiled pearly white teeth down at him which made him turn a brilliant marmalade orange color over his cheekbones.

  
  


“Traps.” He spoke softly trying to keep his excitement contained within him. This human was actually touching him. Not showing the slightest bit of fear of him. It had him giving off the grin from the old days before he had become disfigured from the hunger. 

  
  


Through the night he had learned that you were actually a fashion model. He could honestly see it given how beautiful you were. You remained on the broomstick. You were much smaller than him. With you hovering off the ground the two of you could see that you could keep eye contact with him. You were out there gathering plants for some of your potions. 

  
  


You were actually looking for a plant that was said to grow near there but had no clue where to find it. “That’s Because It Grows Closer To The Entrance Of The Mountain.” He explained to you. The problem was it wasn’t the type of plant one that one could pull on their own. When he explained that to you he could see the frustration in your face. “Do You Really Wish To Have It? There Is A Cost To It And I Am Not Sure You Are Willing To Pay Such A Cost.”

  
  


You rested your chin at the tip of the broom humming in thought. Your eyes shifted to the side seeming to contemplate the question. “What exactly is the cost?” You asked after a bit, your eyes pinning him to the spot.

  
  


Lover's Bloom, it got its name from being exactly the way it sounded. It got the glow on a moonlight but when it was plucked by two people it would spill it’s lustrous juice over the pair. If it allowed itself to be pulled out then it meant the pair were meant for one another. But he worried that he might scare her off. “Will You Return To Spend Time With Me Another Night?”

  
  


You didn’t even pause to think it over you just smiled at him. “Oh that’s a guarantee.” You spoke making his soul flip within his chest. So he led you towards the base of the mountain. 

  
  


It didn’t take long to find the glittering white flower that reminded him of the daisies that he saw in books. The ethereal glow it gave off was similar to moonlight. It should have been called Moon’s Glow instead of Lover's Bloom in his mind. “We Both have To Do This.” He explained as he kneeled down. 

  
  


Honestly, he didn’t think this would work. And once it didn’t you wouldn’t want anything really to do with him. That was something that he could handle. After all he was the one who was hiding the truth about the flower. When the flower came up though it doused their hands in the glowing juices that it contained. But he still didn’t expect you to come back. It still left him looking at his hands after you had left. There was no way he had gotten that lucky, fate wasn’t that kind. 

  
  


Sure enough when he had been sketching in the field you had come back hovering above his head till he looked upwards. Your eyes aglow with curiosity. Seemed you had found out one of his secretive passions. You doted on him all while he attempted to find some area to hide the book so you couldn’t get it. And you tried to snatch it from him many times. 

  
  


After a month of spending time together he had been surprised when you showed up handing him an invitation. He reached up to take the flaxen colored parchment from you. Looking over the elegant scripting he blinked realizing it was an invitation. He glanced at you from the corner of his sockets. “What Is All This About?” He asked.

  
  


“It’s for my next show in a few weeks. It will be my first time on stage. I wanted you to be there to see me work my strut.” You chuckled making him smile. You had this weird effect on him that he didn’t fully understand. 

  
  


“But… Why? These Types Of Events Are Meant For People Who…” His free hand absentmindedly reached up to touch his face but your hand stopped it. You took it and brought it up stroking it lightly. 

  
  


“I want you there Traps. I actually enjoy being around you. And having you there would mean the world to me.” You stated to him. 

  
  


His long phalanges curled around your small hand holding them gently in his grip. He could hear what this meant to you. Your first time on stage for the last few weeks you showed great concern that you would mess it up somehow. And now he could be there to support you through this. Looking at you he smiled. “I Would Be Honored To Come Violet.” He smiled. 

  
  


It had taken a bit to find an outfit that would fit him. With his brother’s help he was able to get a tailor to help him out. One did not go to these things in casual clothes according to Violet. You had come to help him out too. The entire time you were around him he would rub the spot the flower had splattered. Each time he would part from you though you looked like you were expecting something from him. But you never said anything.

  
  


He admitted in the short time that he had come to know you he was slowly falling for you. You had a quirky little personality that he enjoyed immensely. Even after he had gotten the suit the two of you had started to hang out in daylight hours. He was thanking the stars that he got that time to spend with you, the hours would go from day to night faster than he knew what to do with.

He never felt comfortable with the idea of you walking home alone at night. Especially since you didn't have your broom to fly home on. All the way he was rubbing that spot. There were a few times that your roommate would be sitting outside waiting for you. Traps didn't like the way your roommate would touch you either. Resting their arm on your shoulder or wrapping it around your waist. They would just do it blatantly in front of him like they had some sort of claim on you. Didn't help that each time he wanted to break it.

  
  


Well too bad! Traps shared a bond with you that even though you were blissfully unaware of. Traps was, you were his little witch. It dawned on him how possessive he was becoming over you even as he got dressed for the event. Axe walked up and adjusted his tie making Traps sigh. “I Have A Bad Feeling About Tonight Brother.” Traps exclaimed watching as his older brother fixed the tie.

  
  


“she’s your friend bro, an’ asked ya to be there to support her through this. she’s gonna be up on a stage with all these strangers starin’ at her. judgin’ her based on how she walks, how she looks, how her hair flows.” Axe hummed making Traps blink. The singular glowing carmine eye with the obsidian pupil in the center looking up. Navy magic filled his zygomatic bones in response. “i looked it up. these thin’s are pretty vicious. think about that, it’s similar to the time ya were facin’ off with the pack.” 

  
  


Traps’ sockets went wide as the marmalade lights shrunk in them. “I Will Not Allow Them To Do That.”

  
  


Axe snickered warmly at his brother’s response. “not like that bro. i meant is the modelin’ industry isn’ the most kindest. an’ your friend seems like a sweetheart to me. never met her but hope to in the future.”

  
  


Traps had yet to tell his brother about the Lover's Bloom flower. He was still unsure how you were going to react when he told you, and he needed to. Especially with how possessive he was starting to get over you, it was getting harder to see that jerk of a roommate touch you. Traps was on the verge of tearing that hand off with his teeth. He would present it to you as a mating gift and…. 

  
  


The train of thought died right there when he realized how he was thinking. Yeah, he needed to tell you tonight. And if you didn’t accept it well, he had ways of convincing you.

  
  


The venue had been a bit larger than he had intended. Along with the amount of people. Apparently you and the other models would be showing off some rather exquisite gowns that were made by well known designers. He felt proud that you were doing this even if he wanted to run out the room when he saw how many were here. His social anxiety was not exactly ready to deal with this. But you needed him. He could do this.

  
  


The lights went out as spotlights fixed on the stage. Music filled the suddenly too small room before a model walked out towards the stage. The designer was called out and who was modeling. You were about the tenth one to come up. Traps wasn’t sure if fashion shows were really his thing. But he would support you through them if that was what you really enjoyed doing. 

  
  


Your name was announced and he couldn’t help but lift his skull. Only to lock on your curvy figure comes strutting out in a short dress. The designer was listed making Traps become even more surprised. You were showing off a monster design.The marmalade orange coloring becoming a dark ombre towards the bottom of your dress.

  
  


The song shifted to something that had you moving with a sort of aggressiveness. Your eyes fixate ahead of you while you strut across the stage. The soft poofy curls he had become accustomed to were tamed into thick braids that trailed. And in your hair was Lover's Bloom intertwined in a sort of headband. It poised over the top of your hair. You stepped up in the front of the stage. Doing a pose in the front before turning your backside aimed towards the crowd.

  
  


Your eyes were studying the crowd till they locked with his, making him swallow hard. That smile hitching in the corner. You turned and walked back towards the curtain. And he admitted he wanted you right then. Especially when he saw the little skip that seemed to appear when you went back. 

  
  


You had met up with him after the show throwing your arms around him. You were still wearing the dress that matched his magic. Carefully he slid his arms around you a new set of crimson satin gloves adorning his hands. Making him thankful for them since he knew he could touch you without the fear of cutting you. 

  
  


“I am so glad that you came tonight. I was really worried you weren’t going to.” You confessed to him.

  
  


“I Said I Would. And Here I Am.” Traps smiled as he slid his fingers up to play with one of your tight braids. Noticing how firm it was between his bones. “I Am Not Sure Which I Like More. I Have To Admit I Adore Both Styles On You. This Seems To Be A More Tame Side Of You.” 

  
  


You scoffed at him as your hand playfully slapped his chest. It made him chuckle in response. You opened your mouth to say something but a guy came up from behind you. He was a human one who reeked of too much cologne. It made Traps feel sick to his nonexistent stomach and those little cocktail snacks he had eaten were threatening to come up. Except this human grabbed your arm and proceeded to try to take you from him. 

  
  


His mind flashed back to the Underground when monster kid was taken from him by the pack. No! You were his. His hands reached forward to slide around your waist. Plucking you from their grip and pressing you to the front of him. “I Would Appreciate If You Do Not Touch Her Please.” He tried to keep his tone friendly but firm. The one who tried to take you was of course your roommate now that he was getting a good look at him. 

  
  


“She’s neverminded me touching her before, what's the big deal now all of the sudden?” He asked with a huff.

  
  


Yeah, that’s what Traps had been worried about. Your roommate had grown accustomed to what he did with you. Looking over your body knowing you were covered in the color of his magic. And then there was the flower that said loved ones could pick together. Yeah, you were his and he was going to take care of that claim now. He was going to persuade her. “Will You Excuse Us Please.” He turned and walked toward the balcony.

  
  


“I’m sorry Traps, he needs to stop being so touchy around you.” You started to say before traps moved you against a wall. He gripped your wrists pulling them together above your head.

  
  


“Your Right And I Have About Had It With Him. You Allow Him To Do It. Any Other Night I Would Have Been More Understanding Of It. But Not With You Dressed Like This And Wearing That Flower.” He made sure to point out the Lover’s Bloom. Your eyes went wide with surprise and it dawned on him you knew what it was and what it meant between the two of you. “You Knew.” 

  
  


“Well not at first but shortly after I got the flower did I learn about what it did. So I took the time to get to know you.” Your words registered in his mind and he purred.

  
  


“Oh Violet, If You Knew Then You Allowed That Human To Touch You. Even When You Knew You Belonged To Me.” He grumbled keeping your wrists held in one hand. Something shifted inside of him had shifted forward. Now that he had you in his reach and knew that you were aware of the flower’s purpose it made him want you more. 

  
  


A smirk playing over his crooked teeth while his lights focused on your face. Making sure there was no fear there. His free hand traced down the side of your neck. The gloves muting the softness of your flesh. “You Realize I Must Punish You For Allowing Him To Touch You All This Time.”

  
  


He swore that he could see excitement in your eyes. Even as his hand slid downwards cupping your breast through the dress. “This Color Suits You. I Would Like To See More Of It On You In The Future.” He leaned in as he slid his hand down to the bottom of your ass pushing you upwards as he stepped back from the wall. Not wanting it to harm you softness. 

  
  


You moved to wrap your legs around his waist startling him at first. But he easily moved past it. His hand sliding over your ass. He wanted you but… you needed to be disciplined. Looking down at you he could feel how nice your ass was. An idea formed in his mind making him grin. He wasn’t fond of openly enjoying his first time with his little witch in a public setting. And no doubt you would have to go back. Maybe later he could enjoy you on a deeper level.

  
  


Walking over to the railing of the balcony he peered over his shoulder making sure that no one could view them. “Normally I Am Not One For Doing Such Vulgarity In Public But My Little Witch Is Going To Be Reminded Of Who She Belongs To.” He moved behind you blocking you from the sight of anyone who might come upon you both. And if they did they would get a nice view of his backside while he indulged in yours. 

  
  


“Wh-What do you have in mind?” You asked as he pushed you back on your feet. You were small compared to him but he admired that.

  
  


“I Think It Would Be More Fulfilling If I Just Show You.” He turned you around pushing you gently over the concrete railing. Readjusting your hands so he could hold them behind your back. The braids that made up you hair were spilled into the center of your back. This gave you a more exotic look in his mind. 

  
  


Dragging his hand down your back admiring how short it was. It was good for him to see this much of you. But he wasn’t too keen on others seeing this much. Especially that roommate of yours. There was a growl that threatened to build in the back of his throat. Pushing up what he imagined would be soft material up to reveal a curvy backside. He cooed at the sight of black lacy panties that gave slight covering. 

  
  


Traps moved one hand to cup one of the cheeks moaning as he thought back on some tempting dreams he had about something similar. “Are you sure this is a punishment for me and not you?” You chuckled at him making him growl. 

  
  


Traps pulled his hand back before bringing it back, the sound of glove meeting bare skin gave him satisfaction. Even as it mixed with the small yip you made. “How About Five, Consider This One A Sort Of Response To Your Sass.”

  
  


“Ooh paddlin’ my ass over sass.” You snickered before it was cut off by his hand smacking a bit harder.

  
  


“Still Have Five To Go.” Traps purred waiting a second to see if you might have something else. He was rather hopeful you would. Admitting that he was happy you weren’t screaming for someone to save you. 

  
  


After a bit he smacked your as enjoying the slight give it had under the pressure. You jolted forward and he could hear nails clack against the cement since he let go of your hands. Taking the time to explore your curves like he had wanted to for so long. That was a reaction that he enjoyed. His hand moved down over the other cheek giving another smack to that side. Your breath hitching in response. “So Enchanting.” 

  
  


He wanted to tell you that from the moment he had seen you in that clearing.  _ Smack _ . As nice as it was to see a vibrant orange color on you he longed for the malachite green. “Traps…” You breathed out after the fourth smack came. He hummed looking down to see those luscious eyes. “Could you remove the gloves?” You asked him, making him blink in surprise.

  
  


“That Is Not A Wise Decision, Violet.” He responded looking ashamed. 

  
  


“But I want to feel you touch me.” You whined, making him chuckle. 

  
  


“But I Am. The Gloves Just Make It-” He gasped as you stepped back pressing your exposed ass into the front of him. Unable to help himself as he hooked his hands over your hips pulling you back further into him.

  
  


Your arousal tinging the night air making him want you that much more. But he had to refrain. Bringing up one of his hands to his teeth using the sharper one to hook the material. Pulling it off his hand with a frown. The claws were apparent even as he placed the glove along the side of your hand. You turned your head sending the dreads over your shoulder. A smile stretching over your face in response. “Only For You My Little Witch. Since You Have Taken Your Punishment So Well.”

  
  


The audible sound of your joy emanating from you made him grin. Now he slid his bare bony hand over your ass. Moving from the top of one cheek over the top of the other. Following the curved down between your thighs. Slipping a single phalange upwards against the petals of your sex. His maw cracking slightly when you moaned in response. You were dripping even as he curled the fabric around his index phalange. Moving downwards causing the fabric to follow.

  
  


“Yes~” You whispered in a sharp husky tone. 

  
  


He pulled them further down around your thighs. As much as he wanted to grind the extra bone he had currently tenting his trousers he could see the way the fluid appeared against your skin. It would no doubt show on his pants. Later… most definitely later he would enjoy the fruits that you offered. Just as he slid the garment from your legs he leaned forward pressing a skeletal kiss against the back of your neck as he finished the final smack with his gloved hand.

  
  


“Tease!” You whimpered.

  
  


“Oh Yes, And You Will Be Thinking How Much Of A Tease I Am For The Rest Of The Night. And If You Are A Good Girl You May Get Something Special When I Bring You Home.” He chuckled as he righted your dress making sure your panties were placed in the inner pocket of his blazer. He helped you back up. You grinned at him before pulling off his other glove. Running with both of them back into the venue leaving him startled. “VIOLET GET YOUR CUTE ASS BACK HERE!” 


	4. Caught on a Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff finds out about something you want to try in the room even though you are worried by how he'll take it. He's more than happy to do it with you though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus and Reader
> 
> Kink- Impact Play

You look away from Cliff, feeling embarrassed by the things you’ve been talking about so far. “Do we really need to have this conversation here?” you ask quietly, blushing deeply. “I understand if you don’t even wanna do something like that. It was stupid to even bring it up. I’m sorry!” you say, ducking your head and staring at your half finished food.   
  
“Now When Did I Ever Say Such A Thing?” Cliff asks, his voice dangerously soft, even as you keep from looking into his red eye lights, knowing how much he hates when you do that.   
  
“Y-you didn’t,” you answer softly.

“Then Why Are You Letting Such Foolish Thoughts Be Entertained By That Cute Little Mind Of Yours, My Dear?” he knows how you will answer, and that you are doing this to anger him just the slightest bit. He’s not going to let you get away with this though.

“Because sometimes I’m ashamed of the things that make me wet,” you mutter, flushing bright red.

“My Dear, Look At Me,” he commands softly. You don’t listen and he growls a soft warning before his sharp index claw is lifting your chin up to meet his lights. “I Said To Look At Me,” he says sharper when you focus your gaze on his fangs instead. He taps the side of your cheek, making you flinch a bit, knowing he’s growing irritated with you.

Finally, you look to him and pause at what you see on his face. There’s a kind smile there. That’s not what you were expecting to see. Usually, when you push him too far, his face is set in a grim line, his glare looking all the more fierce because of his red eye lights glinting.

He knows you are confused when you look into his lights, seeing his soft smile. It’s not often he’s this kind to you, unless it’s been a bad day for you at work, or he’s in the mood to treat you out to some of your favorite food. “You Should Never Be Afraid To Share The Things That Make You Excited In The Bedroom, My Dear,” Cliff hummed, cupping your chin gently to keep you from looking away as you often would when embarrassed. “I Know Sometimes I Can Say Harsh Things To You, But You Know When To Tell Me To Stop, Correct?”

You nod numbly, wanting to look down. “Y-yeah, I know that. You’ve told me many times after our little scenes in the bedroom,” you murmur, blushing.

“Then Why Are You So Nervous To Tell Me About This Idea Of Yours?” he hums, holding your gaze with his.

“B-because,” your eyes dart to the side then the other before flying back to him when he squeezes your chin in a silent warning. “Because it’s different from anything we’ve done in bed before!” you cry.

“And When Have I Ever Told You I Wasn’t Willing Or Wanting To Try Something New With You?” he hums in question.

You go still as you continue to stare into his lights. He’s right, and you both know it. “I love you,” you whisper, smiling gently at him after a beat of silence.

A faint red blush of magic forms across his cheekbones and he finally releases his hold on your chin. “And I You,” he replies, his smile growing. “Now, Are You Going To Tell Me What This New Thing You Want To Try Is, Or Must I, The Great and Terrible Cliff, Guess?” 

You shift at the change in his tone, knowing he’s pushing you to just out with it. Squirming, you refuse to drop your gaze this time as you nod. “Can I show you what I want to do?” you inquire instead of answering him right away.

His eye lights settle on you for a moment, one of his brow bones rising slowly. “You’ve Bought It Already?” he questions.

You stare at him, your blush deepening as he stares you down. You rub the back of your neck, nodding slowly. “You’ve seen it then,” you mutter. You should have guessed he would get to the mail before you came home the other day. And you rarely order packages, and, knowing how things were in the Underground for Cliff and his brother Rusty, you don’t blame him for opening it to make sure there wasn’t something bad in it. You could tell him till you're as red in the face as he gets trying to explain to him no one is going to send a bomb or something to your house, but he won’t believe it. He’s just that protective and a bit paranoid.

He stands from the table, gathering his dishes, eyeing you as you just stare up at him, your mouth hanging open. “Well?” he demands, turning and placing his things in the sink. You scramble to gather your dishes and set them beside his, then squeak in surprise when he grabs you around your middle, making you shiver as he nuzzles against your neck. You tilt your head to the side, shuddering as he breathes against your skin, goosebumps appearing. “Why Don’t We Take This To Our Little Room And Discover Just What About That Little Toy That Makes You So Excited,” he purrs.

You glance up at him and a smile spreads across your face. “Of course love,” you hum, reaching up and pulling him down for a quick kiss. He pulls you tighter against him, growling softly into the kiss, making you squeeze your thighs together. You were already excited at the thought of trying the toy with him, and knowing he’s all for trying it makes you all the more ready to do this.

You giggle breathlessly as he pulls away from the kiss, his sharp fangs curling up into that wickedly seductive grin you adore. It makes you shiver as he sweeps you off your feet, lifting you up into his arms like a bride and carries you from the kitchen, ignoring the mess of dinner for once. He needs to show you just how much this means to him, how willing he is to do this for you. He hates seeing you be like that, thinking that he doesn’t want to know everything about you because you worry you will make him upset.

He carries you up the stairs, his magic turning the lights off as he goes, always the one for saving money where he can. It makes you smile a bit knowing he thinks of the little things like that. Cliff opens the door to your shared room, and sets you back on your feet in front of the bed, looking down at you, his smirk growing. “Undress,” he commands.

You hear the change in his voice and jump to do his bidding, your heart rate climbing. Striping your simple blue tank top and black jeans, leaving you in the black lace panties and matching bra. Before you can move to take them off, you feel his magic around you, a heavy weight settling on your soul as you look up at him in surprise.

“Remember The Word,” he says softly as he raises his right hand and you gasp as you are lifted into the air by his magic before he sets you on the bed on your hands and knees, facing away from him, your ass on display before him. You look back over your shoulder, eyes bright with growing lust.

You aren’t one to shy away from his more wild and dangerous side. It’s what drew you to him in the first place. Finding the soft and kinder side to him after getting past his hard exterior had been a gem to you, making you love him all the more. 

“I remember,” you say, knowing he’s waiting for you to verbally tell him to continue. 

He steps forward after you speak, running a sharp phalange down your back, making you shiver even as his magic holds you in place. It’s always better this way. Unlike ropes or padded handcuffs, it feels so much more intimate when he uses his magic to keep you in place. You always tell him afterward how amazing he is at his control of his magic. “So, You Thought To Buy This Without My Knowledge, My Little Human, Did You?” he hums, resting his hand against your left ass cheek, giving it a light squeeze through the fabric of your panties.

You open your mouth to answer, only to give a loud moan as he moves his other hand to swipe across the damp spot on your underwear, right over your slit. “Cl-Cliff!” you whine, shuddering.

“Now, Now, You Know Better Than To Call My Name Unless You Seek Release,” he chastises, rubbing right over your clit, making you whimper. You’ve barely started and already you just want him to start. But he’s never one to rush things, even when you beg him. He likes to hear your moans and pleas for more. “Now, Answer My Question.”

“Yes! I did go behind your back and I’m sorry,” you say. You squeal as he reaches for the waistband of your underwear and gives a twist, tearing the fabric with ease. “Hmmm, I Think You Know What This Calls For Then,” he murmurs. You look back, watching as he moves to your side of the dresser, pulling your toy drawer open, a blush creeping up your cheeks as he pulls out the thin red box.

He moves to stand behind you again, holding the box for a moment, before his red eye lights meet your gaze, his smirk turning into a knowing grin. You shiver in anticipation, and a bit of nerves as he slides the black bow off the box before opening the lid, revealing your deepest and lewdest want. You’ve hidden this from everyone, even yourself for the longest time, just settling for going with things that were more tame in the bedroom.

“Is This What You Wanted?” he wonders, pulling the thin leather crop from the box and setting the packaging back on the dresser with his magic. “Because I Think This Will Be Perfect For A Bit Of Punishment,” he growls, slapping the leather strap against the palm of his hand, seeming to test the flex and weight of it. He nods before looking at you, appraising your reaction.

Hearing the smack of leather against his hard bones makes you clench your insides, biting your lip as you look up at him. “Please, Cliff, don’t leave me hanging,” you moan, wiggling your ass for him, knowing it sets him off in all the right ways.

“That’s My Human, My Perfect Little Human,” he coos at you, running the edge of the crop against your right ass cheek. You shiver, feeling the cool leather against your skin, and you feel a bit of your wetness flow down the inside of your thigh. “Shall We Start With One To Each Cheek?” he questions.

You take a breath and nod. You only get the warning of the swish of the crop before hearing it.

_ Smack!  _

You squeal, muscles locking for a moment before you jump forward, only to be brought back into place as Cliff’s magic holds you in place. The sting is the first thing you feel, before warmth grows in your pussy, your body twitching at the sudden moment of brief pain. 

You’re braced for the second hit, but it doesn’t come, so you look back at Cliff, wondering what’s wrong. He raises a brow at you. “You Didn’t Count, Isn’t That Part Of This?” he hums, resting the crop in his palm once more even as you whine softly.

“You didn’t say anything about counting,” you pout.

“Are You Talking Back To Me?” he questions softly, red lights meeting yours. You can see the magic flaring in his right eye socket and know he’s loving this just as much as you are, if not more.

“If I am?” you challenge.

His grin turns into a devilish one making you shudder and grow even wetter, your nipples hardening against the bra you still wear. “Then, For Every Insolent Word Out Of That Pretty Mouth Of Yours Calls For Another Set,” he states.

You inhale sharply as he steps back a bit, raising the crop once more, bringing it down on the same cheek, the left, as he’d struck before. You squeal again, bucking against his magic. “One!” you cry, nearly forgetting again.

Cliff lets you breathe for a moment before the swish and  _ crack  _ happen again, leaving you to moan and struggle. Your ass feels hot where the crop has struck you, and you love it. “Two!”

“Mmm~ I Love The Sounds You Make, Both Your Flesh And Your Cries,” Cliff purrs as he strikes again without warning, making you mewl in surprise and wanton desire. Your pussy is dripping and you’re a mess already, the pain sparking into pleasure as you pant harshly.

“Three~” you moan, your legs quivering as you wait for the next one. You squeak when you feel his bare palm against your left ass cheek, caressing the red marks already appearing before his hand moves away.

Striking again, you groan, seeing stars. You’re becoming lost to the feelings, this being more intense then you were thinking, though you know Cliff is holding back. He pauses, looking down at you, seeing the state you already are in, and smirks. Setting the crop down, he uses his magic to flip you over to better see your face. You whine at the sudden change, blinking up at him through tears of pleasure and pain. 

“F-four,” you whisper belatedly, looking up at him through hazy eyes.

He smiles down at you before moving to crawl atop you, his eye lights blazing with restrained lust. “You Did So Well, My Love,” he purrs, catching your lips against his teeth, making you moan against him.

“It was, more intense than I thought it would be,” you admit sheepishly.

“Too Much?” he asks, pulling back to look into your eyes, searching. 

You smile up at him and shake your head. “Not at all!” you sigh. “But…..I’m far from satisfied,” you coo, reaching for him as he’s let you go from his magic.

He growls at your words, taking hold of your lips again, licking across them and you open for him willingly, wanting to find the release you were building before he stopped.  _ Definitely doing this again,  _ you think, smirking into the kiss as Cliff dominates your tongue with his own, swirling and caressing the inside of your mouth, exploring every inch of you. Your hands slide along his spine, feeling him shiver at the touch even through his black shirt he still wears.

His hand moves down, pushing your bra up and your breath hitches as he tweaks your nipple for a moment before his hand moves lower, tracing along your skin, making you shiver. His index and thumb find your clit with practiced ease and he flicks it, hard a few times. Your body bucks under him and he smirks. “Cum For Me, My Perfect Little Human,” he purrs into the kiss.

You arch upward, eyes clenching shut as you stiffen, your mouth opening wider as he greedily sucks in your screams and whimpers of pleasure as you do just that while two of his phalanges slip inside your wet pussy, finger fucking you hard as his thumb presses harder against your clit. Another orgasm quickly follows the first as he keeps moving even after your body is done spasming. Your arms cling to him as you cum again, your legs wrapping around his femurs, pulling him closer to you.

“Please Cliff, take me,” you whine when he pulls back to look at you.

His devilish smile grows and he flips you over once more to be on your hands and knees, leaving you gasping at the sudden change in position. Smacking your ass with his hand once he chuckles, sounding almost predatory. “Oh, I’ll More Than Just Take You,” he growls into your ear. “I’ll Make You Mine So Thoroughly You’ll Be Begging Me To Claim You Every Moment Of The Day.” And you know he’ll do just that as he returns his fingers to your wet channel, making you whine, wanting something more than just his phalanges in you. But, he makes you have patience before giving you what you want.


	5. The Stocking Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SwapPapyrus x Reader  
> Kink- Crossdressing

Stretch looked at the stockings currently draped over his hand. The pumpkin orange coloring a huge contrast to his ivory phalanges. It had taken a bit for him to get his hands on them since these were your favorite set. But they were the color of his magic and immediately called to him every time you wore them in his presence. He knew that wouldn't fit him, much like the last three sets he had tried on. All three of them ended up ripped open at the front of the foot and along the side. 

  
  


Stretch found he liked to do this when he had very stressful days at work. The one’s where it seemed like every Karen in the town wanted to come into the store. And just because they were out of that day’s Daily Special they demanded a rain check. Stars forbid you tell them that they can’t get that rain check.

  
  


He admitted he was not overly fond of working in retail. Especially grocery store retail. Stretch really wanted to work in computers; but there weren’t any jobs at the shops that would accept him. Blue had urged him to take what he could for now so that he could be able to help out with the bills and such. Much like Blue wanted to become an officer, they were waiting for monster laws to be passed so that he could join the force. For now he worked at an ice cream shop.

  
  


But there were perks to working at the grocery store. It’s how he found a brand of honey that was infused with medicinal magic. It was considered the Medicinal Magic because the one who made it used magic to control the hives. It had ultimately become an addiction for him. 

  
  


And that was how he met you. Sweet little you who had been staring at the empty shelves where the honey should have been. He had attempted to give you the last bottle he had but you were adamant about taking it. So what did you do? You attempted to return the bottle in the hood of his sweater. Not knowing that he was going to pull the hood up. 

  
  


Stretch had not been a happy camper to get smacked upside the head with a bottle of honey. Thick sweet amber globs sliding down the side of his skull. Oh he had been pissed and you knew it because you bolted so fast when he came out the store. Now that he was thinking back on it he enjoyed chasing you through the alleys. Managing to catch up with you because he suddenly was able to remember that he could shortcut in front of you.

  
  


It had been the best day ever to Stretch because you soon became his friend. Then you became his girlfriend. And shortly after that he had gotten you to accept the title of mate. The relationship was steady but it wasn’t too far into the Mate phase that he found out sex was amazing. On top of all that you got along with Blue amazingly. The older skeleton taking to your adorable antics. 

  
  


Stretch had come to adore the little outfits that you wore. You didn’t much care for socks, it was the reason you chose to wear stockings instead. They ranged from knee highs and thigh highs. You wore flats most of the time so you didn’t have to worry about socks. 

  
  


It's why the stockings had become Stretch’s obsession. You always looked cute in them and your skirts. You had a skirt that was identical to overalls. Stretch admired how comfortable it looked on you. It looked so breezy. He wanted one for himself but most stores don't sell them in his size. Plus, he was sure you wouldn’t like the idea of him dressing up pretty like you. 

  
  


One of the reasons he did this little stress relief in private and it had been pretty recent. He should have stopped after the first pair had ripped. But the days proceeded to get harder and he wanted their silken comfort to help ease him into a relaxed state for you. You always came over and spent time with him after work. The two of you had yet to get you on the same mindset of whether you should start sharing a space with him. And he wasn’t ready to rush you either.    
  


  
Sitting in his room he knew you were downstairs sleeping. It was laundry day for you and you liked to stay down there. It was easier for you to keep track of the washer and dryer. He had just gotten home to find you asleep on the couch. So he had snagged a pair of your stockings that you had been folding and retreated upstairs.

  
  


This particular set was one that had caught his attention often because it resembled the color of his magic. It tickled a bit of that possessive thing he had going. And he was most definitely possessive of you. About the only one he could tolerate touching you was Blue. 

  
  


In his mind, he kept reminding himself what was going to happen when he did this. And he could almost picture the upset look on your face when you discovered them. So far he was lucky and you assumed that it was rats eating at the seams. The guilt was getting the better of him because he always felt like he was deceiving you. He needed to come clean at some point. Hopefully, in the future he could actually grow a spine and tell you what he had done.    
  
  


Sitting on the floor he placed his feet in front of him. Having already stripped off his crew cut socks that were just plain white. They squeezed his calves roughly. Unraveling the stockings from his hand he couldn’t help but slide his hand up along the soft texture they held. The stiff stitching where you had been hand embroidering the pumpkins nearly talking him out of it. But the softness provoked him further.

  
  


Placing one on the ground he scrunched up the material between his hands. Leaving enough room he could slide his foot through. Bringing it downwards he carefully stretched the material over his foot. Having watched a few videos of how to put them on while he was on break at work. As the material slid over his bones he purred enjoying how it felt. As he reached the back of his foot he smiled feeling it was going well. Pulling it upwards he didn’t notice the door open. 

  
  


“Hey hunni..” Your voice spooked him making him pull a bit too hard. The tearing sound that came after made him freeze. You were now in the room with him and he had been caught in the act of putting on your stockings. A pair that you enjoyed thoroughly. He knew that he needed to look up at you and at least say something but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

  
  


The sound of the door shutting came next making him want to curl in on himself. He didn’t see your expression. He couldn’t tell if you were mad about what he had been doing. Or the fact he had led you to believe vermin had done that to you stockings. Pulling off the stocking he looked at it and frowned. This was fixable, he could go to Muffet's. The spider bartender could fix them, she was an amazing seamstress surprisingly. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~

  
  


It had taken a couple of weeks for him to get the stockings fixed. He had wrapped them up in a little box that was covered in newspaper. He stared down at it growling at the choppy job he had done. Being too lazy to actually buy some real wrapping paper. But.. he had added some of your favorite chocolate from Hotty Buns. A few boxes of your favorite tea and a gift card. Maybe he went a bit overboard but he wanted to be a good mate.

  
  


You hadn’t been over since the incident but you assured him through texts you weren’t mad. Just a bit surprised. He didn’t believe it, and he wanted to act fast before you decided to leave him. Stretch wasn’t a fool. Once you got past your social anxiety you were one hell of a catch. And he risked every time he stole a pair of your stockings. 

  
  


Looking at the intimidating oak door that was in front of the duplex you lived at he swallowed hard. What if you didn’t want to see him? He could go home once he made sure you got your gift. Raising a hand he was about to knock when the door was pulled open. You stood there in an all too familiar orange hoodie while chewing on a piece of what looked like Sweet Tart Ropes. They were these cherry candies that you enjoyed on a regular basis. It made Stretch wonder if he should have included them. 

  
  


You weren’t a tall thing you barely came up to the middle of his ribcage even when he slouched. Nor were you thin, you had luscious curves on you that he enjoyed touching whenever the two of you snuggled. Your hair was an ever changing rainbow of colors since you liked to dye it a lot. You had stated that no single color would define you. 

  
  


“Well look who’s at mah door.” You spoke your southern twang rolling through stronger than he expected. But he adored that part of you. And hated whenever you tried to hide it when you went out. Too many people attempt to mock it whenever you spoke to them. “Hi hunni. What brin’s ya to mah doorstep?”

  
  


“um…” He was trying to grasp what he had come to your home for. But he was losing it. Glancing over he found the box in his hand and immediately thrust it forward placing it against your chest. “i feel really bad for what i was caught doin’ a couple weeks ago. i know you said that you weren’ mad but i wanted to make it up to you.” The words came out so fast he couldn’t stop himself. 

  
  


Even through the jacket he could feel the softness of your breasts. “is that one of my hoodies?” He asked.

  
  


“Sure is. Figured since ya have been hijackin’ mah fancy socks ah could hijack one of your hoods.” You chuckled as you took the box from him making him blink. “Ya really didn’ have to get me anythin’ hunni. Told ya I dunno how many times ah was alright with it. Kind of guessed a lon’ time ago that ya were the one doin’ it. But ah didn’ want to embarrass ya. Seemed like somethin’ ya wouldn’ want to be caught doin’.”

  
  


Stretch felt the bottom of his mandible drop at your words. Shocked that you had known about his little secret. He was too shocked to say anything before you took a hold of the sleeve on his hood and dragged him into the first floor of the duplex. You lived on the first floor and your landlord lived upstairs. 

  
  


You led Stretch over towards the couch where he noticed you had a bunch of what you considered munchie food. And resting in the ashtray was one of his special cigarettes. That was new, he thought you would be similar toBlue and dislike the idea of smoking. “Ya gotta head home right away?” You asked, catching him off guard. 

  
  


“i-i didn’ think ya would want me around.” He looked off to the side still feeling like that.

  
  


“An’ why the hell not? Your mah mate after all.” You piped in. “Ya brought me a sweet little gift, doncha wanna see me open it? Ah got a gift for ya too.”

  
  


That made him look directly at you. Looking over your face he expected to see anger or disgust.Yes, he had heard you when you said you knew about it but he didn’t expect you to be so… so… understanding. “no offense honeysuckle but why aren’ ya mad? i ripped like four pairs of your favorite stockin’s.”

  
  


“That ya did. But they are garments. Ah bought replacements for them already. Ah expect them to wear out over time but ya kind of just sped up the process. Besides ah think ya might like your gift.” He watched you place the one he had given you on the table. You walked over to a closet and pulled out a box. 

  
  


You walked it over and set it in his lap. This wasn’t at all what he expected when he came over. Even as you took a seat beside him. The box was a lot fancier than the one that he had done for you. With a rather impressive bow on the top of the box. He undid the bow and pulled open the lid only to find… a matching pair of stockings like the ones he had ripped two weeks ago. But these were slightly bigger. Or at least that's what he thought it would look like. 

  
  


You watched as Stretch’s lights glittered at the sight of the stockings. You weren’t lying when you had said that you knew about his little interest. And who were you to bash his interests. You loved your mate, you just wanted him to be comfortable as himself. 

  
  


When he removed the stockings you smiled when he found the skirt underneath. His lights honed in on you where you sat. You shrugged your shoulders admitting the skirt had been a guess. But you had seen how he seemed to fondle yours whenever you washed them. You imagined it was the same reason he like to take your stockings.

  
  


You could see that easy and grateful smile that crossed his face before he leaned in to hug you. “thank ya honeysuckle. you don’ know how much this means to me.”

  
  


“Well why doncha go get changed into them. Ah wanna take some pictures for ya so ya can see how good ya look in them. An’ then maybe after we can have some fun.” You chuckled watching as your mate got up and ran to the bathroom. You could tell you were about to make his day even more meaningful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of General Audience sort of style. But we felt this was the best route for something like this. We have plans for something that could have happened in this chapter but we have other kinks we want to explore with other skellies. Strech-y boy just needs some soft core style stuff.


	6. Lewd Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home and find Val isn't back yet, so you decide to have a much needed night of fun and pleasure with the help of a magic wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Sex Toy

Pushing the door open, you set your light gray jacket on the peg by the front door, sighing heavily. It’s been a crap week, and you just want to spend the weekend chilling with your amazing roommate. 

“I’m home!” you call out, smiling as you wait to hear the boisterous greeting of your best friend and confidant. It falls when three seconds go by and you hear nothing. “Valiant? Are you home buddy?” you say, raising your voice a bit in case he’s out in the garage working on his bike. He loves that thing nearly as much as his job at the police department.

When you still hear nothing, you feel yourself sagging, a quiet sigh escaping you. Setting your keys and purse on the little table by the door, you amble into the kitchen, your stomach reminding you it’s been over six hours since lunch. You’re _ starving _ and want something to eat. But you just want something simple, not anything fancy, especially after seeing the message Val sent you as you looked at your phone, thinking he might have done just that. 

Seemed he had been assigned a new case and was running late as he went to the crime scene to investigate things. He wasn’t likely to be home until past midnight. You sigh again, pulling the door to the fridge open and taking out a box of leftover pizza you ordered a few days ago when Val had run late again. He really needed a break from all the shit that went down at his station, but you knew he wouldn’t give it up for the world. He worked hard to get where he was, and it hadn’t been easy for him. It made you proud to call the skeleton monster your best friend.

Taking the pizza out, you see there’s two slices left. “Perfect!” you say, laughing slightly. Even if some would call you odd for talking to yourself, you find it helps to not make the two part duplex feel quite so lonely. Though right now you are in Val’s part of the duplex, the two of you having come to the agreement that eating together after the long shifts at both of your jobs was more enjoyable than eating alone. 

“Not that you’re here to enjoy this cold pizza with me,” you say sadly, sitting at the table and eating quickly. Your thoughts drift to the tall skeleton, blushing a bit as your mind wanders toward more perverted thoughts. You had been crushing so hard on Val lately it’s been hard to keep acting like nothing is different between the two of you. And it’s doing nothing for your love life either. 

Finishing your last bite, you take your plate to the sink and quickly rinse it before putting it into the dishwasher. Then you head downstairs to your room to change into something more comfortable and to grab something else to help with your growing frustrations as of late. Grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass, you head back upstairs to the larger living room of the duplex, and plop down on the couch, setting the wine and cup down. Popping the cork, you eye the bottle, and then just down a large swallow straight from the bottle. No one’s here to judge you, so why get a glass dirty?

Flipping through the channels and shows on netflix, you settle for a cutesy romance movie you’ve seen a couple dozen times. You sit and giggle your ass off as the movie plays, and keep chugging the wine, feeling yourself grow both more relaxed in all your muscles, yet frustrated in other areas. Setting the now empty bottle down on the coffee table in front of you and watching the credits roll on screen, you eyeball the other thing you brought up with you. Licking across your upper lip, you strip off your shirt and shimmy out of your lounge pants leaving you in a pair of blue panties. 

Slowly, you run a hand down yourself, pausing at your nipples and giving them a gentle twist, focusing on them as you bite your lower lip, moaning in pleasure, your mind quickly wandering to a certain skeleton doing this to you instead. “Yeah, right there, fuck that feels so good,” you moan, falling back against the seat of the couch, your free hand moving to the magic wand you got for just this kind of activity.

Staring down at with hooded lids, you lick across your lips again, smiling at the irony of the color of the wand. Aquamarine, just like his eye lights and magic. It hadn’t been cheap to get it either, but you still loved it, and knew it was the closest you’d get to having him. You moan as you twist your nipple once again, a bit harsher to make it stand erect in the cool air of the living room. Holding the toy in your hand, you bring it up to the nipple you’ve been playing with, and turn it on, giving a slight jolt at the sudden buzzing that fills the room. Keeping it a lower setting, you tentatively place it against your pert nipple, a loud moan echoing through the living room at the sensation of the vibrations against your sensitive flesh. 

“Oh god!” you whine, your back arching slightly at the intense feeling. “I-it’s not even on high,” you say to no one, a laugh escaping you. Running your hand down your stomach, you brush against your folds through the thin fabric of your panties, a gasp escaping you at how wet you already are. Just goes to show how desperate you are for this needed release of pent up yearning.

Setting the wand down for a moment, you waste no time taking your panties off, already panting slightly from your eagerness to try the wand out. Laying back down, you spread your legs, and grab the wand up again, still set to low and resume fondling your breast with one hand while the other lowers the toy to your dripping pussy. Belated you think you should have gotten a towel or something, but that thought flies out of your head the moment the wand touches your pussy. 

Already desperate, the low setting is almost enough to set you off after just a few moments, but you want to savor this, so you grind against the wand softly for a few seconds until you are panting harshly, moans and whines filling the room as you throw your shyness out the window too. “Oh fuck! Yes, yes!” you cry, back arching as you shift the wand higher, letting the vibrations tingle against your clit as the coil within quickly builds. 

You pull away and make yourself whimper, imagining Val telling you to be patient, and that good things happen to those who listen to him. “But it feels so good~!” you whine, eyes shut as you picture Val kneeling between your legs, that ever present smirk of his grinning wider at the sight of you coming undone before him. 

You flick the button and set the wand to the next setting up after giving yourself a minute to calm down. The moment the toy touches your pussy again your toes curl and you’re groaning in need at the vibrations. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” you scream, seeing stars in your eyes as you press down hard on your clit. 

Unable to stop again, you grind the toy against you, chasing that orgasm you’ve been needing for weeks. Eyes still shut, you find the button again with your thumb and turn it to full power. Instantly, you scream, your voice hoarse as your body convulses from the intense pleasure. “Oh yes~, right there, right there Val! Fuck! I-I’m cumming!” Squeezing your nipple hard and giving it a twist you cum, your walls clenching on nothing as you wail.

Panting harshly, you pull the toy away, your body twitching as you slowly come down from your high, a silly grin on your face as you imagine Val still kneeling there, looking down at you with lust in his eyes. Only to open your eyes and see him standing there, fully dressed in uniform, staring down at you, that same look in his eyes as you’d envisioned.

“Oh Human, That’s Lewd.”


	7. Soul Seeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your husband have one last chance at this. And the skeleton sitting across from the two of you seemed to have the answers you needed. Lets hope it works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... this took a lot longer than it should have. This is actually an early birthday present for my Co-Author, Alennyah. She is amazing!
> 
> I am sorry if this is so rough to read. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Kinks- Voyeurism and Breeding

You and your husband looked across the room at the skeleton currently sitting on your couch. He was tall making you think he had the possibility of playing basketball and winning every time. An easy going smile stretched wide on his face giving him an almost cheshire cat look. Heavy bags under his oval shaped sockets. They were slightly cracked open to reveal an emerald light in each one. At one point you saw them focus on you as your husband looked over the paperwork. 

  
  


You watched as they looked you over that easy grin hitching higher as he leaned forward. He had a scent of something that was sweet on the nose. He looked entirely uncomfortable in the jeans and button up flannel shirt. A straw hat hanging loosely behind him with a set of tan gloves adorning his hands. He was actually pretty handsome if you were openly honest.

  
  


“So the pamphlet states that intercourse is needed for this to work. What exactly does that mean?” Your husband asked, trying to grasp what needed to happen. And you admitted you had read the book that was offered at the monster donor agency after your application had been submitted.

  
  


The skeleton made a deep hum while his lights looked between the two of you. “well what exactly do ya think it means?” He had a deep baritone voice that was sweet on the ears.

  
  


“Well to me intercourse would mean a sort of…” Your husband responded and you both seemed to come to the same conclusion. 

  
  


Mister Seed seemed to grin with a sort of glee at the idea you both had figured it out. “Are you saying your going to have sex with my wife?!” 

  
  


The skeleton moved holding his hands out in front of him. “easy, easy… ah will be touchin’ a part of your wife but when it comes to that type of thin’ that will be between the both of ya.”

  
  


“But what did the book mean by that then?” You asked, getting those emerald lights to refocus on you. He sure was paying extra attention to you at that very moment. 

  
  


Mister Seed made a low hum in the back of his throat? One hand reaching behind him to rub the back of his skull giving a look like he was trying to figure something out. “ah suppose them pamphlets give a very vague idea of what's goin’ to happen. but ah assure ya this is a guarantee pre’nancy.”

  
  


You knew that, you had heard of their success rate throughout the town. Your doctor had informed you of this kind of program after she informed you that your eggs were infertile. Artificial Insemination was just expensive. This was surprisingly cheaper; it would only cost you a few hundred dollars. You were asked to offer a comforting welcome for the monster that would be coming to your home. You had done just that but you were still wondering what more should be done for him. 

  
  


“So… I was thinking that we could sit down over dinner and going over details.” You stated feeling a bit embarrassed by this. Mr Seed looked a bit surprised by your sudden offer and his zygomatic blooming with a deep green glow in response. 

  
  


“ah’m not against it but that really ain’ necessary. ah’m used to just bein’ brought into a home doin’ the deed an’ then just bein’ sent off.”

  
  


“We weren’t gonna do that to you Mr Seed. You are giving us an opportunity to have something that we can’t achieve on our own. You are giving us a gift Mr Seed.” Your husband spoke, making you smile at him.

  
  


“w-w-well ah suppose it would be mighty rude for me to turn ya down. an’ ah can take this opportunity to explain exactly what will be done.” Mr Seed spoke up as he got to his feet pulling his hat from the top of his skull. “ah’m just unused to such kindness. to be honest people like ya that are willin’ to go through what we have to offer actually help out monster kind too.”

  
  


You got up and walked into the kitchen pulling out the food that you had cooked earlier. “I know it's not much but I hope you don’t mind some burgers. They had just finished before you arrived.” You made sure to pull out the sliced up veggies that you had cut earlier. They were resting on the top of the counter.

  
  


When you looked over you watched as Mr Seed walked into the kitchen looking over at the prepared produce. “y’all didn’ have to do all this for me. ya’ve already made me feel so comfortable by takin’ the time to introduce yourselves an’ askin’ the questions. as ah stated ah’m used to people askin’ me to do the deed an’ leavin’ afterwards.” You turned back to pull out the cheese in case if anyone wanted any. You were rather angry with those people that had done that to him. He had been nothing but kind since he had come into your house.   
  


“Oh Mr Seed as my husband stated we are very grateful to you.” You turned finding him a lot closer than he had been moments ago. “M-Mr Seed?”

  
  


“wheaty please darlin’. ah’ve never been much for formalities. ah’m just a farmer. but there is somethin’ that ah needja to take. see a lot of monsters usually plant an egg within the soul. ah do a much different method, as ah told ya already ah’m a farmer.” He chuckled softly and you could pick up the scent of rain soaked soil that wafted off him. It was quite nice on your nasal passages if you did say so yourself. “so ah got a question for ya darlin’...” 

  
  


“What is it Mr-” You stopped yourself for a moment before you could finish the name. You could see him almost daring you to finish that statement. “Wheaty.”

  
  


Wheaty chuckled softly as he stepped back shoving his hands in the front of his jeans as he looked over the kitchen. Looking like he was trying to figure out what to say. “why didn’ ya consider adoption? if ya don’ mind.”

  
  


That was actually a question that you were expecting. But not from someone who was going to be donating his baby making stuff to be honest. “We tried to go with that option. But we were rejected due to monetary reasons. Believe me I would have loved to give a child a home. They have such strict guidelines though that it would make it difficult.”

  
  


“are ya sure your gonna be able to have time for the little tyke once they are born?” He asked and this time you turned to look at him. He hadn’t moved from the spot he had put himself in. When he saw the look of surprise on your face he looked away down at the ground. “monsters require a bit more than your normal child. an’ this will be a hybrid no doubt. but the paperwork ya filled out in the office stated so.”

  
  


Yes, you knew that information. It’s also why you and your husband had taken the time to discuss this in depth. You were going to focus on your writing career while doing online proofreading for the time once the baby was born. “We have things set in motion already for that Wheaty. I know a few mixed couples out there so we asked them what we were getting into. As well as looking into a few books and online advice. We know the baby will need some extras compared to having a human child.”

  
  


“just makin’ sure, darlin’. ah’m not against couples havin’ kiddos by us like this but it’s a bit more intricate. ah would have to be a bit more involved as the pre’nancy progresses. there are a few couples out there that disliked it. seemed they wanted a hybrid baby that was more human than monster.” Wheaty mentioned.

  
  


“The magic deficiency thing. We were going to see how the donor actually felt about that. Personally, we want to make sure the baby gets what the donor believes is right for them.” You smiled at him and you watched his sockets open fully. A surprised expression forming over his skull which had you chuckling. “You know for a skeleton you are surprisingly very expressive.”

  
  


He flushed a deep emerald coloration. “yur makin’ it hard not to saddle up an’ take ya the old fashioned way darlin’. swear ya know how to get me all riled up.” Now it was your turn to flush pink. Oh if it were another time in another life you would be all for that. Even though you had just met him. “back to the topic at hand. ah would prefer the child have magic to be honest. children are the legacy for us monsters. ya are my third set of clients an’ the last ones on mah list to be honest."

  
  


You glanced over to see your husband watching from the entry of the kitchen. The two of you knew what you were in for with this entire ordeal. Your hubby worked for a local school that had just started to accept monsters a few years ago. Not only as students but as staff too. He befriended a kind goat monster who had suggested the program to them the last time he had come over for dinner. He had mentioned the methods were a touch unconventional for humans in some way. But he had told you to keep an open mind with this.

  
  


"Asgore has filled us in on a lot of the stuff that is needed and has offered his services as a babysitter if we need it." Your husband spoke up getting Wheaty to turn to him. That grin looking absolutely tickled when the other monster was named.

  
  


"y'all know fluffy buns. that's a good monster right there. we all are still holdin' out that him an' tori get back together." And just like that the three of you melded into a less tense atmosphere. 

  
  


During dinner Wheaty cracked a few puns that had your husband dying with laughter. You were trying to hide your chuckles as you were moving your hand over your mouth so that you weren't showing off your chewed food. In some devilish way you hoped the child would gain Wheaty's sense of humor and easiness. 

  
  


“So… what exactly does the intercourse thing imply?” Your husband asked and you loved him you really did but he just was not letting this one go it seemed. 

  
  


This time however Wheaty flushed a deep emerald green before he turned to you. “i’m gonna impregnate your soul by havin’ mah way with it, darlin’.”

  
  


Now it was your turn to blush. This wasn’t the first time that you had heard of someone having sex with a soul. But this would be the first time someone actually did that to you. “I-is it painful?”

  
  


Wheaty chuckled warmly. “nah, it just be feelin’ mighty good ah guess ya could say. if ya both would like ah’m normally a private skeleton. but ah won’ be mindin’ none if ya wished to watch.” 

  
  


This was something that you were interested in greatly but you looked to your husband who only could smile. “I’ve heard about soul sex. It’s quite intense from what I understand. Would you be against us fooling around while you do so?”

  
  


“ah’d encourage it actually. the both of ya would get to enjoy the fruits of what ah offer ah suppose ya could say. should we take it to the livin’ room? or do ya have somewhere else in mind?” Wheaty asked looking between the two of you. He was much more at ease you noticed than the first time your husband had asked. You wondered silently if it was because you both knew Asgore or because you provided a much more welcoming environment than he was used to.

  
  


“How about we take it to the bedroom honey? This way we can all be comfortable." You smiled getting both Wheaty and your husband to nod in agreement. Your nerves just shot up you swore because Wheaty was about to get a good view of your husband taking you.

  
  


You led the way up the stairs slowly rubbing your wrist so to calm yourself down. When you reached the bedroom you felt thankful that you had cleaned it so that there weren't loose clothing scattered all over. Going to move a hand wrapped up itself around your upper arm getting you to jump. Looking over your shoulder you could see Wheaty's emerald lights focused on you. "are ya alright, darlin'?" He asked in a soft voice that instantly seemed to soothe you.

  
  


"I'm okay. If I'm honest I'm worried that this won't work." You murmured happy to get that out for once. 

  
  


"ah suppose that is a warranted fear. this is y'alls last option. if it don' work that's pretty much it, right?" He hummed as both you and your husband nodded solemnly. It was a dark thought to impede on but it needed to be said aloud. "lie down darlin' an' try to relax please."

  
  


You climbed up on the bed as your husband moved where Wheaty had been. The skeleton moving in front of you. But he was watching behind you. You wondered if he was trying to gage both you and your husband.

  
  


"just relax." Wheaty reminded you as he slid his gloved hands over your shoulders turning you gently till you were on your back. Looking up at your husband who was giving you the bedroom eyes. 

  
  


Wheaty reached into his pocket to retrieve a small device that was identical to your smartphone. After a bit he pulled out a small ball that was about an inch big. It had a gray reddish purple coloring to it as he held it between his index and thumb phalanges. It wasn't fully smooth in fact it was covered in smaller round balls.

  
  


"A raspberry?" Your husband asked, making you smile.

  
  


You loved raspberries! They had a juicy flavor that was similar to a rose taste with a tart burst that tended to sneak up at the tail end. 

  
  


"ah can' explain mah magic too well for y'all to understand. so this is just somthin' that yur gonna have ta trust me on here." Wheaty spoke his emerald lights focusing on you where you laid. That raspberry going down as his hand approached you. "use your tongue an' press it against the roof of yur mouth please, darlin'." The seriousness of his tone made you nod your head.

  
  


When it got closer to your mouth you parted your lips letting it drop till it went past the tip of your tongue. You could tell it had been cleaned but it was also fresh like it had come straight from the garden. Pressing your tongue upwards smashing the soft fruit against the roof of your mouth as you had been told. Surprise at how quickly it popped under the pressure. 

  
  


“that’s it darlin’ now once ya are able to swallow it. raspberries are good for fertility. ah know that durin’ pregnancy they are good to eat since they have potassium an’ vitamin c.” Wheaty explained as his hand moved over your chest. Not touching you but he was hovering pretty close. Unable to help yourself you focused on him while he concentrated his hand stopping directly between your breasts. “now ah need to pull somethin’ out from ya but it would be painful if ah do it without your consent, darlin’. the two clients before ya caused me a lot of issues because they gave consent verbally but didn’ mentally.”

  
  


“You need to pull out my soul right?” You asked, recalling what the little pamphlet said. Wheaty nodded sagely in response. “Go ahead Wheaty.” 

  
  


You felt a gentle buzz flow through your clothes as an emerald aura dripped from Wheaty's gloves. It dropped through the thin layer of fabric and into your doing. Gripping a hold of what you assumed was your soul. Your mind wanting to panic because of something foreign was inside of you but Wheaty’s words kept you from doing just that. You didn’t want to cause him any issues. 

  
  


“that’s it darlin’ just relax. this little process won’ take that lon’ then your husband can have his naughty way with ya. an’ i’m sure y’all are gonna enjoy that.” Wheaty moved his hand closer to your head. You felt his gloved hands stroke through your hair. The way his movements were done though it seemed like he was hesitant. You tilted your head upwards into his touch. You would never do something with him since you were devoted to your husband. But you wanted to assure him you weren’t upset by his efforts.

  
  


You missed the way that his grin hitched wider as something was plucked gently from within. A green light filled the room making you look down as a cartoon shaped heart floating from your chest. Like Wheaty’s lights it was mostly a deep emerald green coloring that hued towards an admiral blue as it got closer to the center. Wheaty’s hand came forward, missing those gloves from earlier; taking the heart in his palm and walking towards a chair that was set up in a corner of the room. 

  
  


The sensation of him touching it made you shiver as your husband proceeded to undo the button up top that you had put on earlier this morning. It shifted your attention down to him seeing the almost ravenous expression that overcame him. Suddenly all of his touches were heightened with each movement making you wonder what was going on. But you barely had a chance to think that over as your husband claimed your lips. 

  
  


You barely registered that someone was in the room with you as he stripped you of your clothing baring you underneath him. Your mind completely focused on him while you felt one of his hands move over to caress your right breast while the other trailed down your body. Pressing between your legs feeling how easily his fingers slid against your entrance. You moaned into your connected lips arching your hips upwards. Arousal and need hitting you a lot harder than you had ever encountered before.

  
  


There was a phantom touch that seemed to caress you even as your husband turned you over. He was usually a vanilla type of person when it came to anything to do with the bedroom. Something had gotten into him just as it had gotten into you. You were faced away from him but when you looked up you saw Wheaty sitting back in the chair. His lights were fixed on both you and your husband making your breath still in your throat. Stars, you felt so turned on by the sight of those easy going sockets focused on you. 

  
  


The sound of a zipper could be heard behind you telling you your husband wasn’t wasting any time. But the two of you had been looking forward to this for some time and now that it was happening you both needed the relief. The tip of your husband’s length slid against your entrance making you moan. Pressing your fingers into the bedding you felt him push inwards. Making your grip tighten into the blanket and your breath hitching in your throat.

  
  


Looking up you watched Wheaty slowly stroking the little heart. The dots connecting in your mind that was your soul. You believed in souls yes but you had never thought that you would see yours so visibly outside of your body. “keep lookin’ at me like that darlin’ an’ y’all might have a third in that bed.” Wheaty chuckled making you moan as your husband hit a specific angle inside of you. 

  
  


The echo of another zipper in the room could be heard even as you bowed forward. Your husband halted his movements and the weight on the bed shifted towards the top. From the corner of your eye you could make out the sight of a pillow being pulled from the pile. The weight shifted as your husband pressed into his front into your back. His other hand slipping under your breasts pulling you back. An easy smile forming over your face as he slid a pillow under your front. 

  
  


“My hunni needs her extra cushioning.” You heard him whisper in your ear before pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek. Lowering you back on the pillow, looking back you realized you didn’t recall him getting on the bed in the first place. A glance upwards he smiled down at you before leaning closer pressing another soft kiss to your lips. His hips shifting into you making you whine. 

  
  


You pulled from the kiss in time to feel as if something else enter you. It was strange it made you shiver as well as felt your husband's strokes inside of you. Like he was hitting all the right spots with just a simple movement. “Oh god….” You whimpered, pushing your face into the pillow that your husband had gifted you. 

  
  


Peeking from the pillow you saw what might have been the cause of your overwhelming sensation. Wheaty had his shorts pushed down slightly and what looked like a deep emerald cock pulled from the depths. He wasn’t long but he was thick. And he was deep inside of your soul. Wheaty looked extremely focused on his motions, it made you focus on them too along with your husbands. You realized that as your husband thrust into you Wheaty thrust up. 

  
  


It overwhelmed you a bit even as you reached down sliding your fingers over your clit moaning out your pleasure. Your combined pants, groans, and whimpers filling the room. You glanced up to find Wheaty watching you with lidded sockets. His grin going back to that easy smile that he had. You could see through your soul the way his cock was thrusting up where the little point should have been. Instead it was formed into an opening that wrapped snuggling around him. Using it like it were a fleshlight and.. It was hot. 

  
  


Your husband slid a hand under you pulling you back so that you were seated in his lap. His head peeking over your shoulder towards Wheaty. “I have to wonder if he would be willing to do this again for us. I like the idea of raising a little one that would be exactly like him. So why not have another in a few years.” He cooed thrusting harder up into you making you whimper. Your slit tightening around your husband’s cock. Not long after the three of you came at the same time.

  
  


You could feel something inside of you seeming to sprout.. Or at least that's what you assumed it was. Your husband pulled you back against him grabbing a blanket to wrap around your body. “I’ve got you sweetie.” You smiled at his comforting words. 

  
  


“congratulations to ya both.” Wheaty spoke making you open your eyes to see your soul in front of you. Only this time it had a little white inverted heart in the center of it. “looks like ya both will be havin’ a little one in about seven months.” The skeleton behind the soul was redressed and looking like he was gonna head out. You moved out of the blanket and your husband’s hold, tears rolling from your eyes. 

  
  


“Thank you! Thank you!” You sobbed as you snuggled him closer; that was what the pamphlet said would be the way of knowing if the process worked. Wheaty had just given you a baby. 

  
  


After that day, Wheaty was invited for family dinner every other week. He had brought his brother on occasion. When the baby was born he was there in the delivery room with your husband. And named god father to your beautiful baby boy, you and your husband decided to name him Derum which was a form of wheat. Wheaty about turned a deep almost forest green when you told him the name of your son.


	8. My Lewd Little Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Continuation of Lewd Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Overstimulation

You sat on the couch looking up at Valiant who was standing in the living room just at the entrance that led to the front door. His gaze locked on you while you still held the turquoise wand. It was still going and your body was attempting to pull from it but you were staring into those lights. The aquamarine ones that you hadn’t expected home any time soon. He had just caught you masturbating! How long had he been standing there? Did he hear you call his name out? Oh stars, this was bad. He was gonna hate you and you knew it.

  
  


You weren’t really sure if Valiant liked the idea of sex. His brother Bee whenever he came over tended to make the sexual jokes in your direction. They would get you flustered but Valiant always looked appalled and made the comment of ‘Don’t Be So Lewd Brother!’ You knew that Valiant had previous date mates but any sexual endeavors explored with them were lost on conversations with you.

  
  


Your mind tried to replay what he had said to you before wondering if it sounded as annoyed as when he said it to Bee. A soft whine made its way up your throat as you felt yourself cum again.Reminding you that the toy was still in place.This one had you making a face and forcing you to close your eyes as you took in the sensitivity that your body held. You tried to pull it from your body but it wouldn't budge.

  
  


Sliding one eye open you glanced down at the wand finding it encased in a glow that resembled the toy. That was Val's magic! Looking up you realized he was standing about a foot from you, his hands resting casually along his sides. On his left hand you could barely make it out but there was a dim aquamarine glow underneath his cyan colored gloves that he favored. 

  
  


You breath hitched in your throat before shooting your gaze upwards to look at his skull. He had a grin on his face that was different from his cheery one he held on a normal basis. You had seen that look only once before and it was when you had challenged him to some sort of contest. It was smug confidence. “Val?” You called out.

  
  


His sockets lidded while he looked down at you moving closer to the couch before taking a seat in the arm chair that was across from you. His hands stretched out to rest on top of the arms while he moved his right leg up resting his ankle atop of his left knee. Moving to rest against the back of the chair. “Yes Human?” He responded.

  
  


The term human you felt was a bit derogatory since he didn’t call you that. He always called you by your first name with Miss in front of it. It was always so formal but being called human, well it hurt on a deep level. Spurring up your irritation at the moment. “Do you mind, you know, not using your magic?” You asked keeping your tone gentle as you fought the hitch in your throat as the toy was kept in place. 

  
  


A soft chuckle came from Valiant while he watched you but the dim glow from his gloved didn’t disappear. You were actually glad he wasn’t moving his hand. You rarely saw him use magic but you were aware of how he used it on those rare occasions. You assumed this was that levitation magic or telekinesis was more like it. “Val?” You whimpered.

  
  


“Didn’t Expect To Come Home To You Into Such An Exposed Attire. And Doing Such A Lewd Act.” His index phalange shifted upwards, and you felt the toy move upwards against your sex making you moan. 

  
  


“You w-w-weren’t home so I took the opportunity to enjoy my eve-evening.” You sputtered out while you bit down on the moan that followed the other.

  
  


“Well You Didn’t Exactly Stop Me When You Realized I Was Actually In The Room Though Either. Almost Like You Wanted Me To See What You Were Doing To Yourself.” Valiant’s aquamarine lights dipped down to between your still spread legs. For some reason you couldn't bring yourself to close them. You felt so exposed knowing that you were dripping down onto the couch. At that moment you wished you hadn’t tossed that thought out the window when it had popped up. “And What Would You Have Done If Bee Showed Up Hmm?” 

  
  


The tone in his voice told you that he already had a good idea of what might have happened if Bee caught you like this. Valiant’s younger brother might have been lazy but you knew he wasn’t as lazy in the bedroom. One of your best friends was dating the tall skeleton. The two of you worked together in the little bakery down the road. You always knew when she and Bee had sex because she would sit on her stool with a heat pad under her ass while she nursed a cup of coffee. Bee had a hell of a spanking fetish apparently. 

  
  


Yeah, now that you were thinking about it; maybe masturbating in the living room with the chance of the younger brother popping in wasn’t the greatest plan. Since you knew your best friend and Bee had an open relationship. And Bee had considered you on more than one occasion to be a second playmate for him. You noticed the way Valiant’s lights got a bit brighter at your silence. “He Would Have Done Exactly What I Am Doing And Perhaps More. We Have Told You How Such Behaviors Would Trigger A Monsters Sexual Instincts. Or I At Least Recall Him Telling You That.”

  
  


That smug look on his face was definitely not aiding in your situation. You knew Bee had that specific conversation with you. And it was more of an informative talk as he had stated because he had just came out of your room. Mentioning to you in a soft voice how your room suggested you masturbated frequently. 

  
  


You recall turning about three to four brilliant shades of red when he stated that. But he had taken your hand and marched you back to the bedroom. Telling you it was hard not to pin you to the bed. You learned not to send him into your room for movies after that. At least not without burning a candle. 

  
  


Yet here you were masturbating in the living room with your fluids dripping on the couch. Yeah, you were definitely throwing up all the right signals in this room. And yes you would have enjoyed to have Val take you on the couch but… you didn’t see him as that type of skeleton. You knew when he went on dates he prided himself in waiting till the third date to get a girl in the sack. When you had asked about that he said.  _ Etiquette My Dear Human. I Must Make Sure My Date Mate Is Having A Magnificent Time With Me Before I Take Them To Bed.  _ He had explained.

  
  


The press of the wand had jolting you back into the reality before you. Staring at Valiant who was still watching you with hooded sockets. That single gloved phalange moving up and down which made the toy follow the motions. Soon you couldn’t help but rock your hips up to greet the toy. You could feel another climax building within you. 

  
  


“Val!” You whimpered, unable to stop yourself from moaning in the same breath. A hand took hold of the toy’s handle plucking it from your grasp. 

  
  


“That Would Be My Name My Lewd Little Human. I Wonder How Many Times You Can Call It Out Before You Cum.” Valiant gave a soft growl while he flicked the switch all the way to the max, pressing it down on your slit. 

  
  


You threw your head into the back of the couch as you yelped from the immense pleasure that took over your body. Your lips parted as you tried to swallow deep breaths of air. Your hands dropped to yoursides to grup ahold of the cushion while you spread your thighs farther apart. “Val~” You panted.

  
  


He started to rub it up and down the entrance of your sex. He pushed it up and over managing to push it under the hood of your sex to hit that button. You cried as a third climax hit your body. You shifted in the seat as you felt your sex drip. Hope flaring inside of you as you thought he was done and you could go hide in your room with your embarrassment. But as the numbing pleasurable sensation passed you quickly realized he wasn’t done. In fact you could feel him pressing it firmer into your sex.

  
  


“Val it’s too much.” You begged him hoping to get him to pull it from your sensitive sex. The vibrations were starting to feel numb to the sensitive button. Your nails dug deeper into the fabric echoing the sound throughout the room. 

  
  


Heavy pants escaping you while you cracked your eyes open finding him watching you through lidded sockets. His lights shimmering brightly in the dim room. You felt the embarrassment flood you when you realized how intent he was focused on you. You whimpered as another orgasm practically floor you. A flash of white took over your vision making you fall to the side of the couch.

  
  


The sound of the toy being turned off and set down was barely registered. But you did feel a set of arms pull you from the couch and lift you into a bulky chest. “Let’s Clean You Up And Get You Tucked Into Bed.” He wrapped something around you carrying you down the hall. Sadly you passed out before you got to bed. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we know that the end of October is coming up but we are going to continue writing stories for this. Some of the ones we have come up with are just too irresistible not to write.


End file.
